Winter in Tokyo
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Sequel Pink/Haruno Sakura harus menerima kenyataan jika dia harus menikah untuk membayar hutang kedua orang tuanya kepada seorang pengusaha kaya. Meski hatinya hanya untuk seorang/ZoroSaku/DLDR!


**Winter in Tokyo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Roronoa Zoro, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto, One Piece**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**_

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 _ **Seorang pria meneguk winenya dan memandang kota New York yang Indah saat malam hari seperti ini. Musim dingin sudah tiba dan beberapa orang sibuk berlalu lalang di bawah salju yang turun. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti, mengapa orang-orang itu tidak berdiam diri saja di rumah dan menghangatkan diri dari pada berada diluar dengan suhu minus 0 derajat.**_

 _ **Meletakan gelasnya, dia memandang tumpukan kertas yang berisi pekerjaan anak buahnya yang harus dia teliti. Menjadi seorang CEO tidaklah semudah yang dibayangkan.**_

 _ **Kemudian pikirannya menerawang pada seorang wanita yang ada di rumahnya. Wanita yang menjadi istrinya dan membuatnya gila. Wanita berambut merah muda yang dia yakini sedang menangis di rumahnya.**_

 _ **"Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu! Aku membencimu, aku membencimu, Sasuke-kun!"**_

 _ **"Pikirkanlah , Sakura. Kamu sekarang adalah milikku dan kamu tidak akan pernah bisa kemanapun."**_

 _ **Meneguk winenya kembali, Sasuke mengambil salah satu berkas yang ada dihadapannya dan menelitinya.**_

 _ **"Sasuke."**_

 _ **Mengangkat kepalanya, dia memandang asistennya yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya.**_

 _ **"Ada apa, Kakashi?"**_

 _ **"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Tetapi, Sakura berhasil kabur."**_

 _ **"Biarkan saja." Sasuke membalik kertas dihadapannya. "Aku akan membiarkannya untuk bersama dengan pria miskin itu. Setelah itu, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Restauran Baratie, Tokyo-**_

 _ **"Terima Kasih atas kunjungannya."**_

 _ **Sebuah restaurant yang ada di tengah kota Tokyo begitu mencolok dengan sebuah patung ikan yang ada diatas atap restaurant itu. Sebuah restaurant dengan nama 'Baratie' yang tidak pernah sepi dari pengujung.**_

 _ **Seorang pria berambut kuning menghisap rokoknya sebelum menghembuskannya ke udara.**_

 _ **"Oi, apa kamu baik-baik saja?"**_

 _ **Seorang pria berambut hijau dengan ikat kepala menolehkan kepalanya.**_

 _ **"Apa maksudmu koki sialan? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja."**_

 _ **"Aku tidak yakin setelah dia meninggalkanmu."**_

 _ **"Ck, kau ini berisik sekali. Sudah, aku mau bekerja."**_

 _ **Vinsmoke Sanji menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara dan menatap sahabatnya yang kini sedang melayani pelanggan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Bandara Haneda,Jepang-**_

 _ **Seorang wanita berambut merah muda melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pesawat yang membawanya. Dengan baju hangat yang dikenakannya, dia membawa kopernya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bandara dan memanggil taksi untuk mengantarkannya.**_

 _ **Rasanya dia merindukan Tokyo, padahal dia hanya meninggalkan selama seminggu dan rasanya dia seperti meninggalkan kota kelahirannya selama bertahun-tahun.**_

 _ **Menarik kopernya, dia membiarkan supir Taksi memasukannya kedalam bagasi. Membuka pintu penumpang, dia mendudukan dirinya dan memandang keluar jendela.**_

 _ **Ada yang membuatnya merindukan lebih dari kota kelahirannya sendiri. Dia merindukan orang yang telah menawan hatinya pergi.**_

 _ **"Tujuannya?"**_

 _ **Wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang si supir.**_

 _ **"Restaurant Baratie."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Roronoa Zoro melepas ikat kepalanya dan mengganti seragam pelayannya dengan sebuah pakaian rumahan miliknya. Dia adalah pria berusia dua puluh empat tahun dengan tubuh yang kekar dan berotot serta rambut hijau yang mencolok. Dia mengenakan tiga buah anting di telinga kirinya dengan luka di mata kirinya.**_

 _ **Dia adalah anak petani yang mengadu nasib di kota besar. Penghasilannya sebagai seorang pelayan memang tidak seberapa, tetapi setidaknya mampu menghidupinya.**_

 _ **Dia bertekad untuk bekerja keras dan mengumpulkan banyak uang. Dia akan mengumpulkan banyak uang dan membawa wanitanya kembali.**_

 _ **Kisah percintaannya bahkan tidak berjalan mulus. Dia menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita berambut pink dan sudah berjalan dua tahun lamanya sebelum hubungan mereka akhirnya kandas.**_

 _ **Kekasihnya harus menikah dengan pria lain demi membayar hutang orang tuanya. Andai dia memiliki uang, mungkin dia tidak akan melepaskan wanitanya pergi.**_

 _ **Mengambil tasnya, Zoro melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang ganti.**_

 _ **"Kau mau pulang?" Sanji yang ada di dapur memandang sahabatnya.**_

 _ **Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak sekolah menengah atas. Sanji terlebih dahulu pergi ke Tokyo untuk melanjutkan usaha restaurant milik kakeknya dan setelah itu Zoro menyusulnya.**_

 _ **Dia kemudian mengangkat Zoro menjadi kepala pelayan dan terbukti dengan pelayanan restaurantnya yang semakin baik.**_

 _ **"Ya."**_

 _ **"Ambil ini." Sanji memerlukan sebuah kantung plastik untuk sahabatnya.**_

 _ **"Aku tidak butuh makanan darimu."**_

 _ **"Jangan sok kuat, bodoh." Sanji menyalakan rokoknya sebelum berjalan menjauh. "Aku yakin setelah Sakura pergi, tidak ada yang menjamin makananmu."**_

 _ **Zoro mengusap belakang kepalanya.**_

 _ **"Dia itu."**_

 _ **Memandang makanan yang diberikan sahabatnya, Zoro berjalan keluar restaurant. Udara malam benar-benar menusuk kulitnya. Merapatkan jaketnya, Zoro menolehkan kepalanya. Dan ketika itu, rasanya waktu seperti berhenti.**_

 _ **"Sakura?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura mengikuti langkah kekasihnya yang membawanya menuju apartemen miliknya. Tidak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain bahkan untuk bertegur sapa sekalipun. Sakura hanya diam hingga mereka sampai di sebuah apartemen sederhana yang disewa oleh Zoro.**_

 _ **"Masuklah."**_

 _ **Sakura sudah tidak asing dengan apartemen ini. Dia selalu hafal tata letak barang-barang milik pria berambut hijau itu. Melepas mantelnya, Sakura menggantungnya di salah satu gantungan baju.**_

 _ **"Kenapa kamu ada disini?" Zoro membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol sake sebelum meneguknya.**_

 _ **"Aku kabur dari Sasuke-kun."**_

 _ **Zoro melirik Sakura yang mendudukan dirinya di sofa dan menundukan kepalanya. Dia yakin, jika ini adalah hal yang berat untuk Sakura.**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura lahir dari pasangan Haruno Mebuki dan Haruno Kizashi. Pasangan tua nelayan yang tinggal di Hokkaido. Kemudian Sakura bekerja di sebuah toko roti dan bertemu dengan pria tampan bermata tajam, Uchiha Sasuke. Pria bermarga Uchiha itu menaruh hati pada Sakura namun wanita itu menolaknya.**_

 _ **Ternyata Sasuke adalah orang yang licik. Pria itu sengaja membuat orang tua Sakura berhutang padanya dan membuat kedua orang tua Sakura harus membayar semua hutangnya dengan menikahkan putrinya dengan putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu.**_

 _ **"Zoro-kun."**_

 _ **Zoro bisa merasakan Sakura memeluknya dari belakang. Wanita berambut merah muda itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundaknya yang kokoh.**_

 _ **"Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan Sasuke-kun, aku mencintaimu."**_

 _ **Dia bukannya tidak tahu akan hal itu. Dia mengetahuinya. Sangat.**_

 _ **"Sakura-"**_

 _ **"Sentuh aku, Zoro-kun."**_

 _ **Suasana kamar Zoro yang remang-remang menjadi saksi. Bagaimana kedua insan itu saling melumat dan berbagi Saliva. Entah sejak kapan, Zoro mulai membuka pakaian Sakura dan melepas bra hitam yang membungkus payudara Indah itu.**_

 _ **Sakura tidak bisa menahan desahannya saat Zoro meremas payudaranya dan dengan gemas menghisap kedua payudaranya yang sekarang bagian pusatnya sudah menegang. Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, Zoro melepaskan celana yang menutupi surga wanita yang membuatnya mabuk.**_

 _ **Satu jarinya bergerak maju mundur dan membuat siapa saja penasaran akan apa yang dilakukan Zoro. Desahan demi desahan lolos dari mulut mungil Sakura. Zoro sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi dan membuka celananya sebelum langsung memasukan miliknya kedalam liang hangat milik Sakura.**_

 _ **Gerakan pinggul Zoro semakin intens dan bergerak dengan cepat. Sakura tidak tahan untuk tidak mendesah hebat.**_

 _ **Zoro melakukannya terus hingga tubuhnya ambruk diatas tubuh Sakura.**_

 _ **oOo**_

 _ **Sinar matahari masuk melalui celah jendela tepat ke dalam sebuah kamar kecil dan lusuh. Sakura membuka matanya dan memandang Zoro yang tertidur sebelum dia mengeratkan pelukannya. Zoro sedikit menggeliat sebelum membuka matanya.**_

 _ **"Selamat pagi, Zoro-kun."**_

 _ **Tubuh telanjang mereka ditutupi oleh selimut putih. Sakura tersenyum.**_

 _ **"Um.. Selamat pagi."**_

 _ **Sakura menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut dan menatap Zoro.**_

 _ **"Kamu mau bekerja? Mau aku buatkan sarapan?"**_

 _ **"Aku mendaptkan shift malam."**_

 _ **Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Dia memandang kekasihnya yang sangat tampan. Sakura tidak tahu, mengapa dia dibutakan oleh Cinta hingga tidak bisa melihat orang lain selain Zoro.**_

 _ **"Ayo bangun dan akan aku buatkan sarapan."**_

 _ **Mengenakan pakaiannya, dia menatap Zoro yang menggeliat malas. Dia sudah lama mengenal Zoro dan tahu apa saja kebiasaan pria itu, salah satunya adalah tidur.**_

 _ **Mengikat rambutnya, Sakura mengenakan apron sebelum membuka pintu kulkas yang ada di dapur, dia menimbang-nimbang akan membuatkan apa untuk sarapan hari ini.**_

 _ **"Zoro-kun, bangunlah dan segeralah mandi!"**_

 _ **Zoro mendudukan dirinya dengan malas dan mengenakan pakaiannya. Dia tidak pernah menerima perintah dari siapapun dan dia tidak tahu mengapa dia mau menerima perintah dari wanita menyebalkan yang dicintainya itu. Mengusap belakang kepalanya, Zoro melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Selamat datang di restaurant Bartie, berengsek!"**_

 _ **Zoro yang membuka pintu restaurant menatap Patty yang menyambut pelanggan yang datang.**_

 _ **"Sudah aku katakan untuk bersikap lebih sopan pada pelanggan."Zoro memandang Patty.**_

 _ **"Itu sudah sopan, dasar bodoh!"**_

 _ **"Kamu tidak berubah, Patty-kun."**_

 _ **Sakura muncul dari balik tubuh Zoro dan membuat Patty terkejut.**_

 _ **"Sakura-chan?! Nyahahaha! Sanji, lihat siapa yang datang!"**_

 _ **Sanji keluar dengan rokok yang tersemat di bibirnya.**_

 _ **"Sakura-cwhan!"**_

 _ **Pria berambut kuning itu langsung memeluk Sakura.**_

 _ **"Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakan jika akan kembali?" tanya Sanji.**_

 _ **"Aku kabur dari Sasuke-kun."**_

 _ **"Tenang saja, Sakura-chan. Aku disini akan-"**_

 _ **"Lepaskan dia, koki mesum." Zoro menarik kerah Sanji.**_

 _ **"Aku kan hanya merindukannya, kuso Marimo!"**_

 _ **"Sudah, jangan bertengkar seperti itu." Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Aku kesini untuk membantu, bisa aku menjadi pelayan?"**_

 _ **Menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara, Sanji memandang Sakura.**_

 _ **"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan wanita secantik dirimu menjadi pelayan."**_

 _ **"Mou, Sanji-kun. Biarkan aku menjadi pelayan, ne?"**_

 _ **Melihat wajah menggemaskan milik Sakura membuat mata milik Sanji berubah.**_

 _ **"Apapun untukmu, cantik."**_

 _ **Zoro mendenguskan wajahnya.**_

 _ **"Cih, memuakkan."**_

 _ **"Apa kau bilang?!"**_

 _ **Sanji menarik kerah baju Zoro dan mereka sudah siap untuk bertarung.**_

 _ **"Apakah kalian mau membuat bangkrut restaurantku, hah?"**_

 _ **Mereka berdua menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Zeff yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Sakura tersenyum dan membungkukan badannya.**_

 _ **"Selamat malam, Zeff-san."**_

 _ **"Oh, Sakura." Zeff tersenyum. "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"**_

 _ **"Aku akan bekerja untuk sementara. Apa tidak apa?"**_

 _ **"Lakukan saja apa yang kamu mau." Zeff kemudian memandang pria dengan beda warna yang sedang bertengkar itu. "Dan kalian, kembali bekerja."**_

 _ **"Ba-baik!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Lihat itu, Yosaku. Dia cantik sekali." seorang pemuda berkacamata memandang Sakura yang sibuk melayani pelanggan.**_

 _ **"Kau benar, Johny. Ayo kita panggil."**_

 _ **"Maaf, nona." Johny mengangkat tangannya. Sakura yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka segera mendekat.**_

 _ **"Apa anda sudah memutuskan untuk memesan apa?"**_

 _ **Johny dan Yoasaku saling berpandangan sebelum membusungkan dadanya.**_

 _ **"Bawakan kami makanan dan minuman yang paling mahal," ucap Johny.**_

 _ **"Eh?" Sakura memandang mereka dengan pandangan bingung. "Baiklah."**_

 _ **"Kalau boleh tau, apa aku bisa tahu namamu, Anee-san?" Yosaku mencoba memegang tangan Sakura namun wanita itu segera menyembunyikan tangannya.**_

 _ **Wajahnya memerah ketika mendengar panggilan yang dikatakan pria dihadapannya ini. Anee-san adalah panggilan untuk kakak perempuan dalam keluarga dan dia merasa sedikit malu. Karena jika dia di panggil Anee-san, maka artinya dia adalah anggota keluarga kedua pria itu.**_

 _ **"Anee-san?"**_

 _ **Tiba-tiba sebuah aura gelap muncul dari belakang Sakura. Zoro muncul dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan.**_

 _ **"Zoro-kun, jangan pasang wajah seperti itu." Sakura menatap kekasihnya.**_

 _ **"Aku dengar dia memanggilmu dengan sebutan anee-san."**_

 _ **"Hiii!" Yosaku dan Johny merasa ngeri ketika melihat wajah Zoro. "Maafkan aku, aniki. Aku tidak tahu jika dia adalah kekasihmu."**_

 _ **"Kau- jangan coba-coba mendekatinya."**_

 _ **"Maafkan kami!"**_

 _ **"Mou, Zoro-kun! Jangan bersikap kasar pada pelanggan!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sanji melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dapur ketika mendengar keributan yang terjadi. Dia menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok yang ada di belakangnya. Matanya memandang Zoro yang sibuk memarahi kedua pelanggan dan Sakura yang mencoba menghentikan tingkah Zoro.**_

 _ **"Si bodoh itu terlihat lebih bahagia."**_

 _ **Menolehkan kepalanya, dia memandang Zeff yang ada di sampingnya.**_

 _ **"Aa. Si bodoh itu terlalu mencintai Sakura." Sanji menghisap rokoknya. "Seperti namanya, Haruno Sakura. Gadis bunga Sakura itu seperti musim semi yang menghangatkan si bodoh itu."**_

 _ **Zeff tersenyum.**_

 _ **"Kau benar."**_

 _ **oOo**_

 _ **"Ah oh.. Sa-Sasuke-kun!"**_

 _ **Sebuah ruangan dimana perabotannya adalah kualitas terbaik buatan seniman terkenal. Di sebuah sudut ruangan itu terdapat ranjang yang bergerak tak beraturan. Seorang pria berkulit putih dengan rambut bak pantat ayam menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur.**_

 _ **Dibawahnya terdapat seorang wanita yang meremas payudaranya sendiri dan bergerak mengikuti gerakan pinggulnya.**_

 _ **"Lebih cepat sayang.. Oh.. Begitu.."**_

 _ **"Shit! Jangan menjepitku terlalu erat, Hanare!"**_

 _ **"Aku mau keluar!"**_

 _ **"Keluarkan bersamaan, bitch!"**_

 _ **Gerakan pinggul Sasuke semakin tak beraturan kasar dan liar. Ranjang mereka berderit hingga akhirnya Sasuke menarik rambut Hanare dan mengeluarkannya semua miliknya.**_

 _ **"Sakuraaah!"**_

 _ **Hanare yang sedang menikmati pelepasannya membuka matanya. Dia memandang Sasuke yang sedang menikmati Puncak dari surga dunia yang sekarang mereka raih.**_

 _ **"Siapa itu, Sakura?"**_

 _ **Sasuke membuka matanya dan melepaskan miliknya. Dia turun dari ranjang dan memakai pakaiannya.**_

 _ **"Sasuke-kun! Aku tidak suka ketika kamu sedang bercinta denganku, lalu kamu memikirkan orang lain!"**_

 _ **Mengabaikan wanita yang sedang marah itu, Sasuke membuka sebuah laci dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop. Dia melemparkannya pada Hanare.**_

 _ **"Itu bayaranmu. Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu lagi, jadi sekarang pergilah dari hadapanku."**_

 _ **Sasuke berjalan menuju kulkas yang ada di kamarnya dan mengambil sekaleng soft drink. Dia membiarkan Hanare menangis sembari memakai pakaiannya. Dia tidak suka ada orang lain yang bertanya tentang kehidupannya, apalagi orang itu hanyalah pelacurnya.**_

 _ **Kakashi memandang Hanare yang menangis sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar milik tuannya. Dia memandang tuan mudanya itu membelakanginya dengan menghadap jendela.**_

 _ **"Sasuke."**_

 _ **"Kakashi." Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. "Ada apa? Ini malam Natal dan kenapa kamu malah ada disini?"**_

 _ **"Aku ingin memberimu ini." Kakashi memberikan sebuah amplop coklat.**_

 _ **Menerima amplop yang diberikan Kakashi, dia membukanya. Onyxnya menatap foto-foto yang diambil Kakashi. Kebanyakan adalah foto Sakura saat bersama dengan Roronoa Zoro.**_

 _ **Kemudian gerakan tangannya terhenti. Sasuke tidak tahu siapa yang mengambil foto tersebut tetapi hasilnya mampu membuat dadanya sangat sesak. Disana, Sakura sedang meminum milkshake strawberry kesukaannya dan menghadap kamera. Sedangkan Zoro memegang segelas sake dengan ikat kepala yang dikenakannya.**_

 _ **Ada rasa sesak menyeruak dalam hatinya ketika dia melihat foto-foto itu. Senyuman Sakura begitu mekar dan juga Indah. Senyuman yang tidak pernah ditunjukan kepadanya. Tangannya kemudian meremas foto itu sebelum tersenyum.**_

 _ **Tenang saja. Dia akan membuat Sakura hanya akan tersenyum padanya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Selamat Natal, Zeff-san!"**_

 _ **Sakura tersenyum lebar dan muncul dengan sebuah kue tart yang besar. Zeff sedang duduk bersama Sanji dan juga Zoro menolehkan kepalanya. Pria berusia hampir tujuh puluh tahun itu meneguk sake miliknya.**_

 _ **"Oh, terima Kasih." Zeff tersenyum.**_

 _ **"Apa kamu yang membuatnya, Sakura-cwhan?" tanya Sanji.**_

 _ **"Um ya! Tenang saja, rasanya tidak jauh beda dari buatan Zeff-san." Sakura duduk di samping Zoro. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu ada disini? Aku pikir kamu ada kencan dengan gadis-gadismu, Sanji-kun."**_

 _ **Restaurant Baratie hanya buka sampai pukul sembilan malam ketika Natal tiba. Zeff selaku pemilik adalah orang yang pengertian. Dia memberikan libur kepada beberapa pelayannya dan menutup restauran lebih awal agar karyawan dan pelayannya bisa menikmati waktu Natal bersama dengan keluarga mereka.**_

 _ **"Sebenarnya aku sedang masa pendekatan dengan seseorang. Hanya saja sedikit sulit menaklukan hati gadis sepertinya." Sanji menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara.**_

 _ **"Kamu pasti bisa melakukannya, Sanji-kun." kemudian Sakura memandang Zoro. "Ne, Zoro-kun. Nyanyikan satu lagu untukku."**_

 _ **"Apa? Aku tidak mau."**_

 _ **"Mou, ini kan malam Natal. Lagi pula hanya kami yang mendengarkan suaramu."**_

 _ **"Kau-" entah mengapa bagi Zoro, sulit sekali menolak permintaan dari gadis disampingnya ini. "Baiklah, hanya satu lagu."**_

 _ **Sakura tersenyum dan Zoro bangkit dari duduknya. Dia menuju dapur dan kembali membawa sebuah gitar. Beberapa pelayan dan koki yang bekerja akan bernyanyi ketika waktu sedang senggang.**_

 _ **Menarik sebuah kursi yang tidak jauh dari Sakura, Zoro memangku gitarnya. Tanganya mulai memetik senar gitar dan petikan yang mendayu-dayu terdengar.**_

 _ **Risou genjitsu wan kurikku**_

 _ **Hikari no sokudo ni kawatte mo**_

 _ **Chikyuu no ura yori tooi kyori**_

 _ **Adamutoibu ni hanarenai**_

 _ **Kanashimi no umareta basho tadotte**_

 _ **Sono kizu yasashiku furete iyasetanara**_

― _**Dengan mengubah satu klik kita dapat mengalihkan mimpi dan kenyataan**_

― _**Atau pergi jauh dari jarak bumi dengan kecepatan cahaya**_

― _**Adam dan Hawa tak bisa kembali**_

― _**Luka yang diikuti tempat lahirnya kesedihan**_

― _**Aku bisa menyembuhkannya dengan sentuhan lembut**_

 _ **Sakura hanya bisa terdiam ketika mendengar suara berat Zoro dan petikan gitar yang dimainkan oleh pria itu. Sakura tidak tahu mengapa Zoro memilih lagu ini untuk dinyanyikan. Tetapi rasanya Zoro seperti sedang mencurahkan isi hatinya melalui lagu milik Miwa yang berjudul Hikari e ini.**_

 _ **Afureru omoi**_

 _ **Ai wa kimi o terasu Hikari ni nareru**_

 _ **Setsunai hodo ni**_

 _ **Tatoe kaku mirai**_

 _ **Soko ni atashi ga inai to shite mo**_

 _ **Ima wa sotto dakishimete ageru**_

― _**Perasaan meluap**_

― _**Dan cinta bersinar padamu, menjadi cahaya**_

― _**Sangat menyakitkan,**_

― _**Bahkan jika aku tak akan berada di sana**_

― _**Di masa depan yang kau tarik**_

― _**Aku akan memelukmu perlahan sekarang**_

 _ **Unmei datte hikiyosete**_

 _ **Kagayaki tsudzuketai yo**_

 _ **Kiseki datte okoserutte shinjitai**_

― _**Tariklah takdir ke arahmu**_

― _**Aku ingin kau terus bersinar**_

― _**Aku ingin percaya bahwa keajaiban bisa terjadi**_

― _**Aku ingin percaya**_

 _ **Suara petikan gitar yang dimainkan Zoro berhenti. Saat Zoro mengangkat kepalanya, dia melihat Sakura berdiri dihadapannya.**_

 _ **"Sakura-"**_

 _ **Zoro membulatkan matanya ketika Sakura tiba-tiba memeluknya. Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menenggelamkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Zoro. Sakura sangat tahu bagaimana menderitanya Zoro, andai saja dia memiliki cara untuk bisa membayar semua hutang orang tuanya.**_

 _ **Pria berambut hijau itu tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain balas memeluk Sakura. Dia membiarkan Sakura memeluknya dan tangannya mengelus punggung rapuh itu. Betapa dia mencintai Sakura.**_

 _ **Zeff meneguk sakenya dan membiarkan dua anak manusia itu saling melepas beban. Karena dia yakin, cepat atau lambat mereka akan kembali terluka. Sedangkan Sanji menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara. Meski dia dan Zoro sering kali bertengkar, tetapi jauh di dalam hatinya dia sangat peduli dengan sahabatnya itu.**_

 _ **Malam semakin larut dan menjadi saksi akan Cinta kedua insan manusia yang terluka itu.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Umhh.."**_

 _ **Sakura dan Zoro bagaikan kerasukan setan. Ketika sampai di apartemen, mereka sudah tidak bisa menahan nafsunya dan saling melumat satu sama lain. Mereka sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi, nafsu mereka begitu membara dan menggebu-gebu.**_

 _ **Suara decapan bibir yang saling beradu terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Dengan tergesa-gesa Zoro membuka celananya setengah dan menaikan bagian belakang rok milik Sakura sebelum menyatukan diri mereka.**_

 _ **Suara desahan menggema dan Sakura terlihat sangat seksi. Zoro tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak meremas kedua bukit menantang milik Sakura.**_

 _ **Hingga akhirnya tubuh mereka bergetar bersamaan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sinar matahari masuk melalui celah tirai yang terpasang di jendela. Suara ketukan pintu membuat Sakura maupun Zoro terbangun dan membukakan pintu bagi tamu yang datang.**_

 _ **Saat pintu terbuka, beberapa orang dengan pakaian serba hitan masuk. Mereka langsung menarik Sakura dan memegang Zoro dengan erat.**_

 _ **"Sudah selesai, Sakura. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada pria miskin itu."**_

 _ **"Sakura!"**_

 _ **"Sasuke-kun.."**_

 _ **Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura dan menatap wajah wanita itu tajam. Kemudian onyxnya menatap Zoro yang sekarang sedang di pegang oleh kedua anak buahnya agar tidak menghalanginya.**_

 _ **"Kamu tidak akan bisa kabur dariku lagi, Sakura." Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Jika kamu tidak mau menikah denganku, aku tidak akan segan-segan melakukan hal yang tidak akan bisa kamu bayangkan."**_

 _ **Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan nanar miliknya. Sedangkan Zoro mencoba melepaskan diri namun pengawal yang dibawa Sasuke memegang tangannya dan mengunci pergerakannya.**_

 _ **"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan suara parau.**_

 _ **"Percayalah kamu tidak mau mendengarnya."**_

 _ **"Sakura tidak! Jangan dengarkan dia! Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu."**_

 _ **Wanita berambut merah muda itu menundukan kepalanya. Dia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum.**_

 _ **"Maafkan aku, Zoro-kun. Terima Kasih untuk semuanya, aku bahagia."**_

 _ **Sakura memeluk pinggang Sasuke sebelum pria itu membawa wanitanya.**_

 _ **"Kakashi, bawa semua barang-barang milik Sakura."**_

 _ **Makasih menganggukan kepalanya.**_

 _ **"Baik, Sasuke."**_

 _ **Zoro mencoba menggapai Sakura. Namun wanita itu sudah pergi menjauh.**_

 _ **"Tidak Sakura! Jangan pergi! Sakura!"**_

 _ **Zoro jatuh terduduk dan matanya menatap Sakura yang semakin menjauh. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.**_

 _ **"Sakura!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sebuah layar diturunkan dan ruangan bioskop yang tadinya gelap menjadi terang. Seorang wanita berambut pirang menyeka sudut matanya yang berair sebelum menarik napas panjang.

"Kamu baik-baik saja, Ino-chan?"

Yamanaka Ino menatap kekasihnya, Shimura Sai sebelum tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo kita keluar." Ino bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hati-hati, Ino-chan. Akan aku belikan minum."

Ino tersenyum dan membiarkan kekasihnya pergi untuk membeli sebuah minum. Film _**Winter in Tokyo**_ benar-benar membuat siapapun yang menontonnya akan terbawa perasaan. Film drama yang dipadukan dengan hurt benar-benar membuatnya mampu menguras air mata.

Ponselnya bergetar. Tangannya mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

 _ **From : Haruno Sakura**_

 _ **"Aku sudah ada di cafe."**_

Tersenyum, Ino memasukan kembali ponselnya. Sai datang dan menyerahkan minuman untuk kekasihnya.

"Aku akan menemui Sakura, Sai-kun. Sebaiknya kamu kembali saja ke kantor."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kekasihku yang cantik ini sendiri." Sai mencubit hidung Ino dengan gemas. "Kebetulan ada pameran lukisan disini, aku akan menunggumu."

"Terima Kasih, Sai-kun." Ino mengecup pipi kekasihnya sebelum berjalan menjauh. "Aku pergi dulu."

Ino membenahi tasnya dan berjalan menuju sebuah cafe yang ada di lantai lima mall. Beberapa orang memandanginya dan dia mencoba untuk bersikap cuek. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika semua orang mengenalnya semenjak dia bermain dalam serial ninja sejak dia remaja.

Jadi tidak heran jika beberapa orang mengenalnya sebagai seorang artis. Cafe yang dimaksud sudah terlihat, dia membuka pintu cafe dan masuk. Aquamarinenya mencari sosok sahabatnya yang berambut pink itu.

Matanya memandang seorang wanita berambut pink dengan sebuah gaun putih selutut duduk dengan ditemani sebelas _strawberry milkshake_ dan beberapa makanan ringan.

"Sakura."

Menolehkan kepalanya, Sakura tersenyum lima jari.

"Duduklah, Ino." Sakura meneguk _strawberry milkshakenya_. "Aku sedang kesal karena kemanapun aku pergi banyak orang yang mengejarku."

"Itu wajar, Sakura." Ino duduk dihadapan sahabatnya. "Film _winter in Tokyo_ yang kamu mainkan benar-benar membuat penonton terbawa perasaan. Aku sampai menangis melihat akting kalian."

"Kamu menontonnya?"

Haruno Sakura dan Roronoa Zoro adalah sepasang kekasih sebelum akhirnya hubungan mereka kandas. Dan di _talkshow_ yang dipandu olehnya, Zoro datang sebagai Bintang tamu dan Zoro resmi menjadi kekasihnya kembali.

Satu Bulan kemudian, seorang produser dan penulis ternama menawarkan mereka untuk bermain dalam satu film dan Sakura kali ini beradu peran tidak hanya dengan kekasihnya melainkan dengan sahabatnya sewaktu bermain di filmnya.

"Aku heran kenapa tidak aku saja yang ditawarkan untuk bermain di film sebagus itu."

"Tenanglah, Ino. Aku yakin jika akan ada film Bagus yang kamu mainkan."

"Jangan membuatku berharap, Sakura."

Sakura tertawa renyah dan membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik. Pantas saja jika Roronoa Zoro jatuh Cinta padanya.

"Tapi aku iri padamu, Sakura." Ino menopangkan dagunya. "Zoro mau menyanyikan lagu romantis untukmu meski hanya dalam film."

"Aku juga tidak menyangka." Sakura tertawa semakin keras hingga membuat beberapa orang memandang kearah mereka. "Suaranya juga sangat lucu sekali, aku sampai melakukan _take_ berkali-kali karena suara Zoro-kun."

Wanita berambut pirang itu tertawa. Dia mengambil donat yang ada di piring.

"Tapi Sakura, ada yang membuatku bertanya-tanya. Apakah saat di film kalian sungguh-sungguh melakukannya? Aku bisa melihat kalian melakukannya, tetapi dengan selimut dan suasana yang gelap membuatku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas."

Merasakan pipinya merona merah, Sakura mengambil kentang goreng yang ada di piring dan memakannya.

"Yah, kami melakukannya sungguhan. Memang tidak sampai keluar, tapi setiap kali melakukan adegan itu, aku harus memuaskan Zoro-kun setelah itu dan itu melelahkan."

Ino hanya bisa mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dan mencoba dan setelah itu dia hanya bisa melongo.

"Apakah Zoro memang seganas itu?"

Pintu cafe dibuka dan seorang pria dengan T-shirt yang dipadukan dengan sebuah jaket hitam masuk. Matanya memandang sekelilingnya mencari seseorang yang membuatnya kerepotan. Beberapa mata memandangnya, namun dia tidak peduli pada sekitarnya.

Ketika dia menemukan orang yang dicarinya, pria dengan tiga anting di telinga kirinya itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

Sakura maupun Ino menolehkan kepalanya. Zoro berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Ketika melihat kekasihnya datang, Sakura hanya bisa menunjukan cengirannya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini, Sakura?" tanya Zoro.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Ino." Sakura memasang wajah tanpa dosanya. "Lagipula, aku kan sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Ino."

"Ck, kamu berjanji untuk ke dokter dan memeriksakan kandunganmu. Ingatlah jika kamu sedang hamil, nyonya Roronoa."

Ino yang merasa bingung memandang keduanya lalu terpekik.

"SAKURA?! APA KAMU SEDANG HAMIL?!"

Dan suara Ino yang menggema sepertinya akan mengundang para pemburu berita.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Owari-

Entah kenapa pengen banget bikin beginian.. dan gatau kesambet apa..

Seinget Saku, Saku lagi nonton drama dan kepikiran buat bikin gini sih..

Oke, sampai ketemu di cerita yang lain !

-Aomine Sakura-


End file.
